fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maelyrra Yelron
An Elven Scientist that majored in Genetics and Biology. She believed that it was not technology that would secure the future of the Elven Race, but physical immortality. She was part of the team that would study the “parasite” before it was implanted into the Dragon Diamond. It was this mysterious plant that would allow her to achieve the goal of immortality, she had long sought. This proof came when Avish saw the Elves as a threat and attempted to wipe out the entire race. Maelyrra was one such elf that “died” during the attack, however she soon revived thanks to a concoction she injected into herself based off the parasite’s dna. Now she intends spread her immortality to all life, effectively supplanting the parasite as the center of a new hive. Background Mael was born during a time when the Elven people were far more advanced than the current era species. Their mastery of science and technology were propelling them to explore not just their world, but the stars themselves. Meal was a prodigy and was already performing experiments, adults twice her age wouldn’t dare try. Seeing as this child would become a leading mind, Yunalesca made sure she was placed in the best laboratory, she had. It was around this time that the parasite was first discovered. The parasite killed and took control of the corpses of every living thing it could. Both dragons and elves soon realized that if nothing was done, they too would soon fall to this monstrosity. The two rival races put aside their differences and worked together to combat this parasite and after years of conflict, they were finally able to reach the core of it. It was shocking to learn that all of this death and destruction was caused by a simple flower. The elves used their strongest force fields to contain the creature while they attempted to figure out how to deal with it. It was during this time, Mael was able to study the creature first hand. She took samples and even broke down its genetic structure and discovered amazing things about it. She learned that it was truly immortal because it wasn’t truly there at all. This flower originated in an entirely different dimension. No matter what they did to this plant, it wouldn’t or couldn’t do anything to stop it. In weeks, she had its DNA completely mapped and she knew how to its regenerative abilities. Just as she was perfecting the serum she would use to obtain its immortality, the queen decided they would seal the creature away, using a dragon to contain it. Mael quickly injected the serum into her body and soon blacked out. When she came to, she found herself feeling different than usual. She also noticed flowers growing out of her skull. This did not frighten her as it should have due to the fact that while the parasite was not in complete control of her body and mind, it was able to ever so gently influence her line of thought. When asked about the plant, she informed her colleagues that it was mere decoration. She would continue her research as others moved on to other projects. Soon everything however would change as Avish had grown weary of her Elves and decided that they needed culling. Out of nowhere suddenly elves across the world started igniting in black flames. Their screams filled elven communities as flesh burned away, leaving only blackened souls. Mealyrra herself felt her body burning away as she could do nothing to stop the spread of black flame. Death came quickly to the lucky ones and Mael was not one of them. She struggled to maintain her sanity as her world began to turn black. Soon however, her body gave up before her mind and it all turned black… Until she awoke and found herself alive once again. Where everyone else was ash, she was untouched. After stepping outside for the first time in years, she discovered that she was the only elf still alive. Everything she had worked towards suddenly became worthless….. No, she told herself. This was not absolution, this was confirmation. What she told her colleagues years ago was indeed true. It wasn’t technology that would ensure her race’s survival, it was the parasite and now it was locked away in some unknown fortress built by them infernal lizards. This was a mild setback, as she would rebuild what was destroyed and make it better…. Make everything whole. Abilities *Shapechange: Like other elves, Maelyrra can assume the form of another creature. Unlike others who seem to think this is the path to power, Mael sees it as simply a method to get what she wants from the lesser creatures no ruling the world. *Immortality: Maelyrra shares the same “immortality” as the parasite from otherworld. No matter how many times her body is destroyed, it will revive as if never harmed to begin with. This has not only allowed her to survive her race’s extinction, but many deaths over the years from things such as starvation, being murdered and even eaten. Gallery __original_drawn_by_tori_gununu__2de08f12186ebbb64a69276185ee2bb9.jpg|Maelyrra's Human Disguise Navigation